Zaka
Tank |Likes = Lynn Wavy Nadine |Affiliation = Fouzen Resistance Gallian Militia |Rank1 = Sergeant |Role = Resistance leader (former) Gallian militiaman (former) Tank commander (former) Toy factory owner |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles Valkyria Chronicles Anime |Japanese = Kazuya Nakai |English = Steve Blum |Unit = Squad 7}} is the Darcsen tank commander of Squad 7. As a Darcsen, he has had to become used to many racial insults that are thrown at him. Profile Appearance Zaka is a man in his early-to-mid thirties with the same dark hair and eyes as all Darcsens. He is very tall, standing at 187cm, making him nearly half a foot taller than Welkin and slightly taller than Largo. He almost always has his right eye closed, which is stated to be a habit of his due to making observations during his factory job. When the squad first meets him, he wears a flat hat, a red-and-yellow shawl, a blue denim shirt, grey trousers and brown boots. After he joins Squad 7, he switches to the Gallian militia uniform, though he keeps his hat. Personality Despite his somewhat intimidating appearance, Zaka is a very kind and gentle person; when Irene Ellet calls him a "grizzly bear", Zaka replies that he would rather think of himself as a "teddy bear." He is very good with children, and would frequently take care of orphans while imprisoned in the concentration camp. He sympathises with the militia and is very civil and patient with all the members of Squad 7, even the Darcsen-hating Rosie. He seems rather amused by Welkin's nature obsession, and even chuckles when he hears him compare humans to beetles, stating that was the first time he had ever heard someone compare humans to insects in a good way before (referring to Gregor calling Darcsens "maggots"). Zaka is generally a pacifist, stating that it's the Darcsen way to not respond to situations with violence, even if it leads to their deaths, and if they die, they die for peace. He also rejects the concept of revenge, believing that it accomplishes nothing but more deaths. However, while he doesn't believe in violence, he is willing to resort to it if it's the only option open to him; this is proven during the Fouzen operation, where he devises a plan to destroy the bridge in which Gregor's armoured train is situated in order to kill him, albeit indirectly. Before the operation, he states that he has been waiting for this day for a long time, suggesting a deep hatred for the man. Afterwards, he joins Squad 7 as a Gallian militiaman, telling Welkin that he admires him for his "fresh perspective." Zaka cares a great deal for his fellow Darcsens, with all of his favourite people in Squad 7 being such. Although they didn't know each other for very long, Zaka and Isara formed a strong bond very quickly, due to the fact that they are both Darcsens, and so can easily relate to each other due to the prejudice they suffer. Zaka knows full well that the world is not kind to Darcsens and so can sympathise with people's desires to just look away. Nevertheless, he believes that it's better to face the truth, stating it makes people stronger. Much like Isara, he hopes for the day where Darcsens will be treated as equals again, and believes it is up to them to change people's minds. 'Valkyria Chronicles' Zaka was held in an Imperial work camp where he and his people were forced to work in the dangerous ragnite mines and factories under brutal conditions imposed by Gregor. He was instrumental in helping Squad 7 in the Fouzen raid as an inside contact and joined the group shortly after the battle. Since he worked in a factory from an early age, his knowledge of machinery is considerable. He also has combat experience as a tank operator, and is now appointed as the Tank Commander of Squad 7 riding on the tank known as "Shamrock". After his service in the militia, Zaka returned home to establish the Fouzen Toy Factory to bring smiles back to Gallia's war orphans. The Enigma Box, a three-dimensional jigsaw puzzle with a hundred possible shapes and currently the hottest toy in the market, is of his design. Personal Potentials Other Appearances 'Samurai & Dragons' Zaka makes an appearance in Samurai & Dragons as a R monster card. As a R monster card, Zaka is of the Mercenary race and possesses the base skill, Smash. Quotes Selection *"Waaay ahead of ya." *"Leave it to me." Attacking *"Fire!" *"Fly!" *"Huah!" Killing a foe *N/A Enemy Sighted *"Found us an enemy." *"Enemy sighted!" Team Attack *"Make room for me!" *"I've got you back, Lynn!" (Lynn) *"I've got your back, Wavy!" (Wavy) *"I've got your back, Nadine!" (Nadine) Personal Potentials *"Ahh...steel always fires me up." (Metal Head) *"Great to have friends around." (Good Buddy) *"Alright. Enough foolin' around." (Born Leader) *"I swear on the blood of my people." (Darcsen Pride) Tank Repaired *"Thanks, buddy..." Rescuing an Ally *"Mediiiiiic!" After Medic Visit *It's all in your hands now." *"Stay with me, Lynn!" (Lynn) *"Hold on, Wavy...come on." (Wavy) *"Just sit tight, Nadine." (Nadine) Taking Damage *"Under light fire!" *"Minor damage taken!" *"Damage minimal!" HP Critical *"A challenge is good." *"I ain't broke yet." Unconsciousness *"Unh... No! Retreat *"Sorry... I've got to bail out..." Trivia *Zaka appears as a hidden character in Valkyria Chronicles 2, unlocked by maxing out the Armored Tech class. *Zaka is voiced by Steven Blum in the English version of the game, who quite possibly also voiced Nils and Cezary from the same game, and Helmut from the sequel. *In the Valkyria Chronicles anime, he drives the Edelweiss instead of the Shamrock, following the death of Isara. Category:Characters Category:Squad 7 Category:Gallian Army Category:Armored Tech Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters Category:Tank Drivers